


Прозрачность

by ballistic_Renegade



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, M/M, PA!Tim, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballistic_Renegade/pseuds/ballistic_Renegade
Summary: Кое-кто не понимает намёков.





	Прозрачность

**Author's Note:**

> Почти бессюжетное ПВП (с чувствами!),  
> кинк - дзэттай рёики.

      Песок был везде — хрустел на зубах, забился в магазин пистолета, был на одежде и под ней — одна из причин, почему Тим так ненавидел Пандору. Время уже давно перевалило за полночь, холлы базы Атласа в Новой Гавани почти опустели. Его встретили лишь несколько охранников да засидевшийся допоздна лаборант, бормочущий какие-то глупости на счёт того, что он опоздал и задерживает важный проект. Двойник очень хотел щёлкнуть переключателем на маске-клипсе и улыбнутся той самой, Джековской улыбкой, чтобы неблагодарный выскочка мучался кошмарами неделю другую. Но, в последний момент передумал, и просто сунул тому в руки потом и кровью добытый хард драйв с чертежами.  
— …вот ведь мудак, — пробурчал Тим под нос, когда все ушли.  
И, отбросив всякие мысли, побрёл по разветвлённым коридорам, в самое дальнее крыло.  


* * *

 

У тяжёлой механической двери на этот раз не было ни следов крови, ни вмятин от пуль — видимо, день обошёлся без покушений. Тим не глядя вбил код из нескольких символов на панели, следом прозвучал мелодичный перезвон и приветливое « _добро пожаловать_ ».  
— Да-да… открывай уже.  
Настроение не ушло в минус лишь из-за пары вещей, одна из них — искушение наполненной горячей водой широкой ванны, и вторая — то, что его, скорее всего по какой-то странной ошибке судьбы,  
кто-то ждал. И вовсе не затем, чтобы выстрелить в лицо или облить с головы до ног кислотой. Двойник встрепенулся, пригладил растрёпанные волосы, отключил маскировочный имплант, и пошёл вперёд.  
  
Комната утонула в приятном полумраке, он наскоро стянул с себя сапоги и куртку, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой напряжение, накопившееся за день, становится меньше. Скорее всего, тому виной едва заметный запах бумажной пыли, ванили (к несчастью, отговорить гендиректора от попыток готовить Тиму так и не удалось) и чего-то ещё, плохо поддающегося описанию, тёплого и домашнего.  
  
В гостиной — ни души. Чёрный, обитый мягкой тканью диван пустовал, на стеклянном столе были неаккуратно разложены какие-то документы и пара флешек.  
— Проклятый трудоголик, — тихо проговорил Тим, ища взглядом источник беспорядка. — Риз? Ты где?  
Черт, как же хотелось спать.  
  
На кухне также никого не оказалось, правда, там его ждал приятный бонус — тарелка слегка подгоревших сдобных булочек. Давно остывших, но довольно вкусных. Настолько, что одну из них Тим проглотил едва ли не целиком. Он быстро прикончил ещё одну, и подошёл к двери спальни.  
— Босс?  
…И тут же очнулся, словно от звонкой пощёчины. Хотелось потереть глаза руками, чтобы удостовериться, что он не бредит, или его не накачали шлаком. Потому что на огромной кровати действительно лежал его босс тире самая большая заноза в заднице, и выглядел тот довольным и сонным. Две верхние пуговицы его рубашки расстёгнуты, так, что видно края татуировки, но самое странное совсем не это.  
— Ты долго. Только не говори, что щит опять не сработал — последний прототип выдержал удар ракетницы вплотную. — Директор широко зевнул и улыбнулся.  
— …  
Тим забыл как говорить, как дышать и как думать. К такому вот жизнь его не готовила. К многометровым чудовищам, ордам бандитов и высококлассным убийцам? Возможно. Но не к корпоративным ублюдкам в преступно коротких шортах, которые додумались в довесок к ним надеть чёрные высокие… гольфы? Нет, кажется, это называлось чулками. Гетрами? Мысли путались, Тим понял, что пялится на тонкую полоску кожи между тканью шорт и шёлком слишком долго.  
— Нравится? — слова звучали игриво, но приглушённо, будто через невидимый барьер. В ушах почему-то зазвенело.  
— …Я. — Двойник отвернулся. — Мыться пойду.  
— Что? Подож…  
Остаток фразы он не услышал, сильно хлопнув дверью.  


* * *

 

Происходящее казалось бредовым сном. Вот, сейчас он проснётся от звона будильника, или от сигнала входящего сообщения на комме. Двойник окунулся в тёплую воду и быстро вынырнул, но легче не стало. На обратной стороне век словно отпечатался тот самый участок, где чёрная ткань не касалась кожи. Такое вообще когда-нибудь происходило?  
Он мотнул головой — нет, ради него никто никогда не делал что-то подобное. Может, это шутка? Наверняка шутка, не может Тим нравиться ему настолько! Пускай и работали вместе они уже год, и спасали друг друга от гибели не один раз. Подумаешь! Он прикрыл лицо руками, чувствуя, как запылали щеки. Нужно было успокоиться.  


* * *

 

Уже позже, едва не надев задом наперёд красную футболку с логотипом Атласа, Тим направился на кухню. Почти автоматически засыпал содержимое первой попавшейся банки в кружку, и залил порошок кипятком. Судя по запаху, ему повезло — комнату наполнил сладкий аромат какао.  
Совсем недалеко послышались тихие шаги. Директор сел на высокий стул у барной стойки, кутаясь в длинный, дорого выглядящий халат.  
  
— Тим? — неуверенно начал босс.  
Звенящая пустота внутри постепенно замещалась чем-то совсем другим. Никак не удавалось выкинуть из головы тот, пожалуй, чертовски занятный вид.  
  
— Это все Иветт. Это её. — Он жестом указал на чёрные мыски. — Мы поспорили, я проиграл. Ну и… вот.  
— Аха. — Тим пригубил горячий шоколад.  
Риз зарылся рукой в волосы, и смущённо отвёл взгляд.  
 — Наверное, я выгляжу глупо.  
Двойник в ответ неопределённо хмыкнул. А в мозгу наслаивались друг на друга потребность во сне, и какое-то другое, смутное желание. Да хотя бы, стянуть красно-золотой халат и рассмотреть всё получше.  
— Глупо? — Тим поставил на стол чашку, и пожал плечами. — Ну не знаю.  
— Серьезно, это шорты моей бывшей. — Он распахнул полы халата, надувшись, — И… шёлк? Где Иветт берет эти штуки?  
  
Тим с усилием проглотил ком в горле. Ведь он тут не просто так. Отчёт. И горячая вода, которой он уже успел воспользоваться. Всё-таки позиция личного ассистента давала некоторые привилегии.  
  
— На счёт того диска, — начал было Тим, но во рту быстро пересохло, а мысли путались. — Там… вроде как…  
Стало жарко, а воздух из лёгких будто исчез в одну секунду. Потому что его босс внезапно — очень близко, и смотрит так странно, беззлобно и открыто. В полумраке отчётливо видно, как порозовела кожа у его скул.  
— Ты только за этим пришёл? — голос его звучит иначе — мягче, ниже — вдоль хребта тут же проходит волна дрожи.  
Халат бесформенной тряпкой лежит на полу, двойник не знает, на что переключить внимание — на красивую шею, на губы, или ноги, что обтянуты чёрным шёлком.  
— Я задал тебе вопрос. — Директор подходит почти вплотную, Тим едва ли не ощущает его дыхание кожей. Тот проводит тупым ногтем по загривку, вверх, к волосам, и сила воли двойника даёт слабину. Разве не этого он хотел с того момента, как увидел гендиректора впервые? Разве не об этом мечтал?  
— Т-ты уве… — договорить он не успевает, и, судя по тому, с какой охотой его целует Риз, он уж точно уверен в том, что делает. Пожалуй, за них обоих.  
  
— Мокрый, — раздражённо ворчит Риз, отстраняясь. Зарывается рукой в его волосы, прямо к корням. Приятно, и немного больно. — Знаешь, я хотел присоединиться. Но ты убежал.  
— Да ну? — двойник в растерянности отвернулся. — Как-то и не подумал. Послышался тихий смешок.  
— О чем ещё ты не подумал? — Директор взял его ладони в свои, и медленно опустил к себе на бедра. — Об этом? — и ниже, Тим резко втянул в себя воздух сквозь зубы, когда большие пальцы коснулись скользкого шелка. — …или этом?  
Лицо будто горело, он сам до конца не осознавал, что делает. Непривычно и странно — ощущать контраст между тёплой кожей и холодной тканью, почему-то захотелось узнать, каков он на вкус. А ещё больше — стянуть эти узкие, мешающиеся шорты и рубашку заодно.  
— Т-ты правда этого хочешь? — неуверенно протягивает двойник, забираясь кончиками пальцев под ткань чулок.  
— Еще один вопрос, и ты уволен. — Тон у директора раздражённый, серьёзный. Тим тут же стушевался, сделав шаг назад. Да, должно быть это странная игра, Риз ведь говорил про какое-то пари.  
— Понял это… не по-настоящему, да?  
— Какая поразительная тупость, Лоуренс. — Директор вновь схватил его за руки. — Серьёзно, как ты вообще продержался столько времени?  
— Ну, в чем-то должно было повезти, босс. — Изнутри поднималась волна жара, под ладонями — чужая мягкая кожа, и сдерживаться с каждой секундой все сложней и сложней. Риз делает все только хуже, целуя в подбородок, затем щёку, уголок губ. А когда он проводит кончиком языка вдоль линии рта, остатки самообладания двойника окончательно исчезают.  
— …к черту все.  
На то, чтобы подхватить директора под бедра не уходит много сил. Тот громко вскрикнул, схватившись за его плечи.  
— Уронишь — придушу! — В ответ на испуганный взгляд Риз жадно впился в губы двойника не то поцелуем, не то укусом. — Без шуток.  
Тим громко сглотнул и тут же зацепился ногой за пояс халата, но каким-то чудом устоял. Он виновато посмотрел гендиректору в лицо. Точно придушит!  
— …прости?  
— За что именно? — с издевкой проворчал Риз. — За то, что бросил меня одного после сделки с Джейкобс?  
Двойник нахмурился. Ах да, месяц назад босс зачем-то вызвал его к себе в половину третьего ночи, чтобы Тим лично принёс очередную кипу документов. Только вот он явно кого-то ждал, (уж не его точно) такой красивый, упакованный в стильный костюм-тройку, с бутылкой дорогого вина на столе. Тим тогда даже не стал его слушать, просто оставил бумаги и ушёл. _Убежал_.  
— Н-но я сделал все, что ты просил, ай-ай-ай… — двойник усилил хватку, когда гендиректор внезапно укусил его за ушной хрящ.  
— Идиот, — прошипел Риз, следом коснувшись мочки языком. — Какой же ты кретин. Серьёзно, Тим, мне казалось, что ты все давно понял. — Он погладил высокие скулы большими пальцами, и отрывисто поцеловал в губы. — Ещё тогда, в отделе разработок. Ты меня поцеловал.  
О, это он тоже хорошо запомнил, когда поставщик вместо стимулятора роста закачал в баллоны медленно действующий яд и гендиректор решил «не рисковать персоналом».  
— Искусственное дыхание — не есть поцелуй! Ты чуть не умер!  
Риз подался бёдрами вперёд, так, что они едва не столкнулись лбами.  
— Аккуратно, стол. — Тим медленно обходил препятствие по периметру, пока босс смотрел на него как скаг на прожаренный стейк. — Я связался с кретином! А то, что было потом, ты в расчёт не взял?  
Он покраснел до кончиков ушей. Тогда тот факт, что на последней попытке привести в чувство, Риз резко притянул его к себе и жадно впился в рот, целуя жарко, страстно, двойник списал на последствия шока, и постарался забыть. _Не то чтобы у него получилось…_  
Чем ближе они подходили к спальне, тем большим дураком чувствовал себя Тим. Нет, всё-таки, стоило прояснить все окончательно.  
— О чем опять думаешь? — с нажимом протянул Риз. — Вспомнил про горячие источники на Эдене-7?  
— Нужно было проверить постояльцев, как же твоя безопасность? Я не мог остаться!  
— Да-да, а куча охранников внезапно испарились, хм? А отель недалеко от Песков?  
Тим замер, в попытках нащупать ручку двери, слишком ярким оказался возникший в сознании образ. Его босс, в разорванных брюках и рубашке без обоих рукавов, просивший «помочь с заживляющей мазью». Тогда двойник максимально долго рылся в сумке с припасами, оставил шприц с красной ампулой на тумбе у входа в номер, и просидел у двери мотеля, снаружи, до утра. Не сомкнув глаз.  
— Д-думал ты уснул?  
— Технологическая выставка на Дионисе?  
Он покраснел ещё больше.  
— …думал, что ты напился?  
Риз обречённо покачал головой.  
— Нет Тим. Ну, а то, что было на руинах Гелиоса? — он взял его лицо в ладони, стараясь поймать взгляд. — Посмотри на меня. Это тоже «просто глупое совпадение»?  
Двойник отстранился, не в силах найти нужных слов. Спрятался пылающим лицом у шеи директора, чувствуя себя самым большим идиотом во вселенной.  
— Неправда.  
— Хм? — Риз перебирал длинные рыжие пряди, накручивая те на палец, и затем отпуская. — Что значит «неправда»?  
— Не могу кому-то нравиться. Не с этим лицом. Неправда. Ты врёшь.  
— Если ты ещё не понял, мне все равно, как ты выглядишь. — Директор зарылся носом в влажные волосы, вдыхая знакомый запах шампуня и пандорского жара. — Тем более, я взломал фаервол твоей маски в первую же неделю.  
Двойник встрепенулся, и, нахмурившись, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
— Ты что?  
— Мне. — Он коснулся губами носа. — Все. — Щеки. — Равно. — И наконец, губ. — То, что снаружи, конечно неплохо, но куда больше мне нравится то, что внутри. — Риз подмигнул, на что двойник завис. Перемнулся с ноги на ногу.  
— Подожди, это значит… как у тех психов?  
Директор закатил глаза.  
— Боже нет, я не про внутренности! Сердце, душа, твои тупые мозги — это мне нравится, — он обречённо вздохнул. — …К несчастью.  
— Правда? — тихо проговорил Тим. Нет, он наверняка ослышался.  
— Ты был в мед-отсеке, скажи честно? — Директор поднял его голову за подбородок и присмотрелся. — Ведёшь себя странно. Опять кто-то сломал об тебя автомат по продаже оружия?  
— Н-нет, на этот раз нет. Ты… ты это серьёзно?  
Риз сложил руки на груди, опершись спиной на дверь.  
— …я точно тебя сегодня уволю.  
— Просто, — Тим чувствовал себя очень странно, внутри словно развязался огромный узел, напряжение от которого он ощущал вот уже несколько месяцев. В голове было легко и пусто. — Никогда не думал что… что я тебе… ты такой… — двойник понял, что опять закипает, и что своим бессвязным лепетом вот-вот все испортит. Он прикрыл глаза и попытался сфокусироваться. Слова. Найти простые слова.  
— Мне нравятся твои ноги.  
— …  
Черт, нет, не то, не то! В панике Тим подался вперёд, неловко коснувшись губ, так, что они болезненно столкнулись с директором носами.  
— И глаза, и руки, всё… всё, что ты делаешь, что говоришь… — Он смущённо потупил взгляд. —  _Всё_.  
Повисла тяжёлая тишина. Тим боялся посмотреть наверх, ожидая какой угодно реакции — скорее всего, это окажется глупым розыгрышем, жестокой шуткой. Но для шутки последовавший за этим поцелуй слишком уж настоящий — плавный и опьяняющий.  
— Ну, раз мы определились с этим вопросом, может, откроешь уже дверь?  


* * *

 

Это жутко непривычно — изучать прикосновениями, целовать, не боясь получить хук в челюсть, или не волноваться за работу импланта. Ещё страннее то, что директор оставил свет включённым, и теперь с интересом наблюдал за его реакцией. От одежды они успели избавиться ещё до того, как коснулись простыней. Почти всей.  
— Хм-м. Знаешь, у моей кровати очень крепкая спинка. — Риз побарабанил пальцами по подбородку, свысока посмотрев на двойника. С самого начала он приказал «лежать смирно», но пока все было крайне невинно. Почти. Если бы не эти проклятые чёрные чулки.  
— Да… спинка, — неопределённо протянул двойник, поддевая пальцем мягкий край ткани. — Спинка?  
Директор глухо рассмеялся, и нагнулся к нему, уводя в нежный поцелуй.  
— Именно. Двигайся назад.  
Он повиновался, уже очень скоро оказавшись с Ризом лицом к лицу.  
— Ну привет. — Тот не останавливается, касаясь губами щёк, носа, век. Следом он отодвинулся чуть назад. Настолько, что Тим тут же подобрался, когда его стоящий, влажный от смазки член, упёрся в чужие ягодицы.  
— Слушай, ты…  
— Молчать. — Риз отвесил ему лёгкую пощёчину, не болезненную, от которой почему-то стало жарче, а желание — усилилось. Директор медленно начал двигаться, придерживаясь за его плечи, ниже и ниже, румянец на щеках стал ярче, постепенно окрашивая бледную кожу шеи розовым.  
Происходящее чересчур хорошо и приятно, чтобы быть реальностью, и чтобы вновь не провалиться в зыбкую неопределённость и все не испортить, Тим наклоняется вперёд, припадает губами к чёрным кругам татуировки, будто пробуя их на вкус. Тихий смешок сменяется стоном, стоит ему нечаянно дёрнуть бёдрами, устраиваясь удобней. Он тут же отпрянул, но довольно резко его притянули назад, насаживаясь при этом глубже, едва ли не до основания.  
— Даже не думай. — Слова звучат властно, будто директор отчитывает его за какую-то оплошность. Чувство вины холодной волной проходится по сознанию, двойник пытается то усмирить, двигаясь в такт, очерчивая языком края татуировок, прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию.  
— М-м, лучше. — Риз довольно улыбается, постепенно наращивая темп. Движения плавные, будто он никуда не торопится и у них есть все время в мире. Тим смотрит вниз, отодвигает край ткани, натягивает ту до предела и отпускает, особенно сильно толкнувшись бёдрами. Раздаётся звучный щелчок и низкий стон. _Что он только что сделал?_  
— Ох черт я… прости… я не… — залепетал Тим, но вместо того чтобы ударить Риз накрыл его рот губами, прикусывая, раздразнивая. Механическую кисть он положил к основанию шеи, и призывно заглянул двойнику в глаза.  
— Обещал же? Да? — усмехнувшись, он сжал мышцы внутри, Тим едва смог проглотить громкий стон.  
— Н-но я тебя не ронял?  
— Ну не знаю… — со следующим поцелуем во рту появился солоноватый привкус, но больно почему-то не было. — Приземление вышло не очень мягким. Двойник провёл руками от бёдер, ниже, чуть царапая кожу через ткань.  
— Этого не повторится. Я… постараюсь.  
— Очень на это надеюсь. — Директор протяжно выдыхает, проводит свободной рукой по смуглой коже, очерчивает пальцами зарубцевавшиеся следы от порезов и выстрелов. Чуть вздрагивает, нахмурившись, и вновь целует — открыто, влажно.  
Движения становятся рваными, хаотичными, он то и дело приглушённо стонет. Пока наконец, проговорив что-то невнятное, он не кончает, прямо двойнику на живот.  
Тима хватает не надолго, и через пару таких же резких, бессвязных толчков он достигает разрядки.  
Сквозь белый шум в голове лениво пробиваются странные мысли. Он вроде что-то сказал, и Риз звонко рассмеялся, следом устроившись у него на груди.  
— …тебя тоже. Идиот.  
« _Что же я такое сказал?_ » — пронеслось в сонном сознании. Наверное, стоит спросить об этом завтра. Тим крепче прижал к себе разомлевшее тело и медленно провалился в приятное беспамятство.


End file.
